


twice shy

by damnmysterytome



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Angst, Divorce AU, F/M, Please Forgive me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-29
Updated: 2016-03-29
Packaged: 2018-05-29 20:40:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6392923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/damnmysterytome/pseuds/damnmysterytome
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Good morning, I did something stupid.”<br/>"What did you do?”<br/>"I got married.”<br/>”Silence for several long minutes followed by stuttering before Foggy finally spat out. “You did what? To who!?”<br/>“Frank.”<br/>“You married the Punisher.”<br/>"Say it louder, please.”<br/>“Sorry, sorry. Start at the beginning.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	twice shy

“Foggy, I did something stupid.” Karen admitted as she handed him a coffee. She’d asked her best friend if she could come by his office the day after she’d returned from Las Vegas, but she failed to mention it was because she was going to need a favor.

Foggy looked up at Karen as he accepted the coffee from her. He opened the lid and blew on the hot liquid before taking a sip, replacing the top before he set it on top of the cup again. “Good morning to you too, Karen.”

Karen laughed softly and sat down in the chair across from him, sighing. “Sorry. Good morning, I did something stupid.”

“What did you do?”

“I got married.”

Silence for several long minutes followed by stuttering before Foggy finally spat out. “You did what? To who!?”

“Frank.”

“You married the Punisher.”

“Say it louder, please.”

“Sorry, sorry. Start at the beginning.”

Karen took a deep breath and went into a vague explanation of how she and Frank followed someone who was going to Las Vegas to pick up some prostitutes to bring back to Hell’s Kitchen. If all of her research was correct, the women weren’t going to be brought back to be prostitutes, but Karen was having trouble finding out where they went after Hell’s Kitchen. Frank’s idea was to go straight to the source. Of course, Karen joined him.

In an attempt to blind in, Karen and Frank had sat at a blackjack table, won at blackjack, and had way too much to drink. While walking back to their hotel (well, stumbling), they’d been accosted by a man dressed as Elvis into a wedding chapel where they had drunkenly gotten married.

The next morning, they realized exactly what happened and after twenty minutes of freaking out and vomiting (Karen blamed that on the alcohol, not the marriage), Karen and Frank had made the calm decision that they were go back to New York and get divorced.

“I know it’s not what you imagined doing today, but is there anyway you can have divorce papers drawn up? Or Annulment papers. Either one will do.” Karen flashed a smile at Foggy, hoping he could help her out.

“He’s supposed to be dead, Karen. That’s going to make the process a little harder.” Foggy said, scooting his chair to the left and turning on his computer. He figured he would be able to make something work. “Annulment is out of the question, that involves a trial.”

“Oh.” Karen mumbled, pulling out the chair across from Foggy. As he worked on his computer, they made small talk. He told her how it’s been going at his new firm, she talked about how her job at the Bulletin is going. They choose to avoid talking about Matt and talking about what exactly she’s been doing with Frank Castle.

She couldn’t come up with an answer for the second one even if he’d asked.

* * *

 

Karen returned back at her apartment with a thick manila envelope, where Frank had been waiting not so patiently. She didn’t have to see him to know that Frank probably spent the whole time she was gone pacing back and forth and panicking.

She found him in her living room with a cup of coffee in his hands. The coffee marker is still making noise, letting Karen know he’d already gone through a whole pot. “Got ‘em?” He asked once he noticed Karen’s presence. She walked over to the table and handed him the manila envelope. She’d signed them back at Foggy’s office, all they needed was his signature. Foggy had stuck yellow sticky notes on each line he needed to sign, even though Frank could have figured it out by finding Karen’s signature.

“Pen?” He asked, reaching his hand out without looking up at her. Karen dug in her purse for a pen and handed it to him, taking a seat in a chair by her couch. Frank picked up a book that sitting on the coffee table and used it for a flat surface as he signed each line that had been singled out by Foggy’s sticky notes. When he was finished, he stared at the signatures next to each other for a few moments before putting them back in the envelope.

Karen took the envelope from Frank without a word, standing to her feet and shoving the papers in her purse. “I’ll take these to Foggy on my way to work.” She said. She knew she didn’t have to be to work for another several hours, but she also knew that she couldn’t be there right now. Karen turned back around to head towards the door, trying her hardest to hold her head up high.

“Karen?” Karen stopped at Frank’s voice and shut her eyes, looking down at her feet. She took a deep breath and turned back to look at Frank.

“Yeah, Frank?” Frank didn’t look at her, not right away. When he did, Karen almost broke into tears at the look on his face. Even though it was a simple drunken mistake, marrying Frank had stirred feelings in her that she thought she’d been able to bury in work and one night stands.

“In a perfec–” Karen knew exactly what he was going to say. ‘In a perfect world, I could love you.’ It was no secret how Karen felt about Frank, she had spilled her guts to him one night after too much cheap wine. Frank had told her that he didn’t know how he felt about her, but he didn’t think he could ever be ready for that again. For love.

She’d been crushed, but she didn’t hold it against him.

“Don’t, Frank.” She interrupted, reaching into her purse for her keys. “In a perfect world, we would have never met.” The words stung both of them and bring tears to Karen’s eyes, but they know it’s true. In a perfect world, Frank’s family would be alive and their paths would have never crossed.

Frank didn’t speak, just cleared his throat and nodded. His silence gave her the chance to open the apartment door and walk out into the hallway.

Karen shut the door behind her and walked passed the elevator and into the stairway. She walked down the first set of stairs before she allowed herself to lean up against the wall and break. Karen covered her hands with her face and for the first time in several weeks, allowed her to cry over what could have been with Frank.

 


End file.
